El número más odiado
by Yaikaya
Summary: Para Tsuna a veces era muy difícil creer que Gokudera sintiera algo tan profundo por él. Y más si seguía sin llamarlo por su nombre.


_**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Akira Amano. Yo no soy Akira Amano, por tanto Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece. Esto es lo que se llama un paradigma lógico XD_

_**Advertencias:** Lime, aunque tampoco mucho._

_Las partes en cursiva son saltos en el tiempo, escenas en el pasado que se intercalan en la historia, que nadie se lie._

* * *

_-Los cerezos están empezando a florecer._

_Tsuna levantó la vista para mirar en la dirección que señalaba Gokudera. Tenía razón, en las ramas ya se empezaban a ver las primeras flores, todavía de un color más blanco que rosa. _

_El italiano observó a su jefe con tristeza y preocupación. Tsuna llevaba todo el día muy callado y taciturno, como si solo prestara atención a sus pensamientos. Gokudera se maldecía a sí mismo por no ser capaz de averiguar que le ocurría. Incluso se sintió aliviado cuando apareció Yamamoto y al menos llenó el incómodo silencio con su parloteo. Claro que, por otro lado, Gokudera hubiera querido hacerlo volar por los aires por seguir tan estúpidamente feliz como siempre y no ver que el décimo estaba sufriendo. _

_-Dentro de poco el colegio se llenara de flores de cerezo –era un comentario realmente estúpido y propio de idiota del beisbol, pero en ese momento el guardián sentía la necesidad de decir cualquier cosa que disimulara el vacío que quedaba donde debería haber estado la voz de su décimo. Esperaba que al menos Tsuna dijera algo que pudiera tranquilizarle y demostrara que seguía escuchándole, a pesar de que parecía estar en otra parte._

_-Gokudera –éste tragó saliva al oírle. No esperaba que fuera a usar un tono tan serio. Pensándolo mejor, prefería el silencio –, llevo todo el día queriendo decirte algo._

_Asintió, ya sabía que el décimo quería hablar con él y que trataba de retrasar el momento. _

_-Puede hacerlo sin miedo._

_Tsuna agachó la cabeza y dirigió la vista al suelo. Gokudera sintió una apremiante necesidad de reconfortarlo, costara lo que costara. Le puso una mano en el hombro y se alegró al ver que no le rechazaba._

_Cuando inmediatamente después Tsuna se abrazó a él como si le fuera la vida en ello, se quedó sin aliento. El japonés escondió la cabeza en su pecho, agarrándose con fuerza a su camisa por la espalda. En medio de la confusión, el italiano solo alcanzó a devolverle el abrazo y pensar en que ojalá el Décimo no notara lo rápido que le latía el corazón en aquellos momentos o como le temblaban las manos._

_-Te quiero –murmuró en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que su amigo le oyera. _

_Gokudera se quedó congelado en el sitio. Nunca se había parado a pensar como se sentiría si el jefe se le declaraba porque jamás se había permitido albergar esperanzas al respecto. Si hacía un momento se había sentido nervioso no sabía con que palabras describir su estado actual._

_-Décimo –Tsuna por fin alzó la cabeza para mirarle, evidentemente preocupado. Los sentimientos de Gokudera parecían estar peleándose por salir todos a la vez y de repente hacía demasiado calor para la fecha en la que estaban. Se confió lo suficiente para acercar un poco su cara a la de su amigo –, yo le amo. _

Tsuna fue más rápido que un rayo al abrir la puerta. Llevaba media hora esperando en la entrada, no porque Gokudera hubiera llegado tarde a la cita, si no porque estaba tan nervioso que no era capaz de concentrarse en nada más y había preferido sentarse a aguárdale.

-Buenos días, Décimo.

Él nombrado sintió una sacudida en el estómago al oír esas palabras y volver a ver la cara sonriente de su guardián.

-Buenas tardes, Gokudera. Siento mucho haberte hecho venir a mi casa un sábado.

-¡No se preocupe, Décimo! ¡Yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarle a estudiar cualquier día de la semana!

Tsuna dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Ya le conocía lo suficiente para saber que Gokudera no solo nunca se negaría a una petición suya, por muy molesta o inoportuna que fuera, si no que además lo haría completamente feliz. Pero aun así Tsuna continuaba disculpándose, quizás como una forma de demostrarles a ambos que no estaba abusando de la buena voluntad del guardián de la tormenta.

-La casa está muy tranquila –observó Gokudera.

-Sí, estamos solos. Bianchi salió a buscar ingredientes para su _poison cooking _esta mañana, mamá se ha llevado a los niños al parque con Kyoko y Haru y Reborn… se ha ido a dar una vuelta.

_-Si no hablas con Gokudera nunca podrás vivir tranquilo._

_El repentino comentario del arcobaleno pilló desprevenido a Tsuna, quien de la sorpresa casi lanzó por los aires el manga que estaba leyendo._

_-¡No me des esos sustos! ¿De qué estás hablando, Reborn?_

_-De tu frustración por no conocer los sentimientos de Gokudera._

_El castaño sintió como se le caía el alma a los pies al entender lo que decía su tutor._

_-¡No estoy frustrado! ¡Y mucho menos por los sentimientos de Gokudera! –se apresuró a defenderse. Hubo un silencio que no duró más de tres segundos, el tiempo que tardó Tsuna en derrumbarse –¿Cómo sabes eso?_

_-Estúpido Tsuna. Te recuerdo que puedo leer la mente. _

_El chico se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Esperaba que Reborn solo estuviera tomándole el pelo, se moriría de vergüenza si descubría que el _arcobaleno_ podía ver las cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza cuando pensaba en Gokudera._

_-Dos personas con una relación tan profunda deberían saber lo que el otro siente sin necesidad de palabras. Pero dado que eres un fracaso cuando se trata de desentrañar las emociones de los demás, solo te queda preguntarle –sentenció._

_-¡No te burles de mí así como así! Hay cosas que no pueden decirse en voz alta. ¿Y si no me gusta la respuesta que me da Gokudera?_

_-Entonces estarás condenado a sufrir por desamor el resto de tu vida._

_Tsuna se dejo caer en su asiento con resignación. Con que facilidad le condenaba su tutor a un futuro miserable._

_-Pero si no se lo preguntas, solo te espera una vida llena dudas e inseguridades. _

El décimo Vongola apretó los dientes con fuerza al recordar la escena del día anterior. Observó al italiano sacar los libros de matemáticas y dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, que no pasó desapercibido a su subordinado. Tsuna intentó escapar de su mirada fingiendo concentrase en sus apuntes. Él no vivía con dudas, sabía de sobra lo que Gokudera sentía por él, se afanaba en recordárselo cada instante que pasaban juntos.

Pero Reborn no hablaba de eso y lo sabía. El bebé no necesitaba leerle la mente, él ya sabía le entendía demasiado bien.

Gokudera se sentó a su lado e intentó de explicarle de la mejor forma que podía los problemas de matemáticas. Tsuna trató de prestar atención, al fin de al cabo el italiano se merecía que lo atendiera; por su esfuerzo y por la santa paciencia que tenía con él, pero le resultaba difícil.

-¿Le pasa algo, Décimo?

Tsuna pegó un respingo y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que había dejado de escuchar la voz de Gokudera hacía un buen rato y que éste le miraba preocupado. Tsuna sonrió para tranquilizarle.

-No es nada, estoy bien.

La expresión intranquila del guardián no varió un ápice. Al parecer Reborn tenía razón sobre percibir las emociones de la gente cercana. Deseó tener una mayor habilidad para leer a la personas, así no tendría tantos quebraderos de cabeza. ¿Dónde quedaba su hiperintuición en momentos como aquel?

-Solo estoy preocupado porque quedan dos días para el examen y no entiendo nada –mintió con un poco más de combinación, esforzándose por sonar natural.

El chico pareció más tranquilo con su aclaración y comenzó a explicarle nuevamente el tema desde el principio. Tsuna no podía centrar su mirada en el libro ni un minuto seguido, los ojos se le desviaban hacia Gokudera. Él se esforzaba tanto por complacerle, le trataba con una ternura que no mostraba a nadie más, le cuidaba como si fuera lo más valioso que tenía.

Nunca había puesto en duda sus sentimientos, sólo de dónde procedían estos. Porque el cariño de Gokudera sencillamente superaba lo que entendía por amor, era adulación, idolatría; en ocasiones daba miedo.

¿Gokudera le quería porque era Tsuna… o porque era el Décimo?

-¿Lo ha entendido, Décimo?

-¿Ah? Sí, claro –mintió Tsuna.

-Muy bien. ¿Por qué no hace este ejercicio para practicar?

Al ir a coger el bolígrafo se le resbaló entre los dedos, rodando por la mesa y para luego caer al suelo. El chico se agachó para recuperarlo al mismo tiempo que lo hacía su compañero. Sus manos se rozaron superficialmente al ir a coger el bolígrafo, pero ese contacto bastó para que el japonés se estremeciera. Alzó la vista solo para comprobar que tenía el rostro de Gokudera a centímetros del suyo y que le estaba mirando fijamente, con los ojos brillantes como cada vez que le admiraba. Y al momento siguiente ya se estaban besando.

El guardián se acercó a él para poder profundizar el beso y sujetarle por la cintura mientras le lamía los labios con ansiedad. Tsuna supo que llevaba deseando hacerlo desde que entró por la puerta, pero que se había estado conteniendo pensando que su jefe solo le había llamado para estudiar matemáticas. Él también le agarró con fuerza de la camisa, no se le ocurriera separarse para recordarle que tenía un examen el lunes, porque al fin de cuentas ni se sentía capaz de prestar atención ni podría entender las explicaciones de Gokudera aunque lo hiciera. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, en aquellos momentos necesitaba la ayuda de su mano derecha, pero no para las matemáticas.

Se separaron para tomar aire, pero en cuanto Tsuna recuperó el aliento volvió a besarle, esta vez tomando el control. Comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa sin esperar a que dijera nada.

-Décimo –le llamó Gokudera, soltándose de sus labios –, ¿tenemos tiempo para esto antes de que regrese su madre?

-Todavía queda mucho para que vuelvan.

El italiano no necesitó oír más para lanzarse a desvestirlo, como si no pudiera esperar para volver a ver la piel de Tsuna, y en cuanto ésta quedó expuesta comenzó a lamerla hasta sacarle brillo. El joven Vongola sintió cosquillas cuando le acarició el cuello con los labios, pero pronto un calor sofocante se convirtió en el centro de su atención y le impidió concentrarse en algo más.

Gokudera siempre le trataba con adoración, como si tocar su cuerpo con libertad fuera un regalo para él. En esos momentos Tsuna se sentía un poco avergonzado y también triste de no poder mostrar esa misma pasión. Quizás el italiano tenía ventaja sobre él por haberse criado en un país mediterráneo, donde se enseñaba a los jóvenes a exteriorizar sus sentimientos sin tapujos y no al revés. O simplemente se debía a la personalidad abierta e intensa de Gokudera, frente a la naturaleza tímida de Tsuna. De cualquier forma, en aquellos momentos íntimos, Tsuna no podía hacer otra cosa que derretirse en silencio ante el toque de pareja.

Rodeó el cuello de la Tormenta con los brazos, buscando sentirlo aún más pegado a él y ahogó una exclamación cuando sus entrepiernas se rozaron.

-Décimo… -suspiró Gokudera en su oído.

A pesar del calor, Tsuna sintió como si un hielo frío se deslizara por su espalda, devolviéndolo a la realidad de golpe. Una vez más, incluso en una situación tan íntima como aquella, Gokudera era incapaz de referirse a él de otra manera.

_-¿No podrías llamarme por mi nombre al menos una vez?_

_Gokudera le miró sin comprender, olvidándose de su almuerzo por un momento._

_-Siempre le llamo por su nombre –dijo Gokudera intranquilo, con el desconcierto pintado en la cara. Parecía como si tratara de hacer memoria para encontrar alguna ocasión en la que hubiera llamado a su jefe por otro nombre. _

_-No, siempre me llamas "Décimo", desde el día que nos conocimos. _

_-Eso he dicho._

_-¡Un título no es lo mismo que un nombre! –exclamó exasperado. Se arrepintió enseguida de haberle gritado, ahora Gokudera estaba poniendo una de esas caras de cachorro apaleado que solo él tenía oportunidad de ver. Pero el italiano podía llegar a resultar tan desesperante que le hacía perder la calma –¿Por qué no puedes sencillamente llamarme "Tsuna"? Por lo menos cuando estamos solos._

_-Porque usted es mi Décimo._

_Tsunayoshi suspiró pacientemente ante la simpleza de la afirmación. Se esperaba una respuesta así. A veces el guardián se cerraba tanto en sus propias convicciones que no se le podía sacar de ellas ni con un martillo. _

_Gokudera nunca le llamaba "Tsuna", "Tsunayoshi" o por lo menos "Sawada". Siempre era "el Décimo". Con el tiempo había comenzado a odiar aquel nombre incluso más de lo que había odiado el apodo de "Perdedor Tsuna". _

_-Por favor, no quiero que me sigas llamando de esa manera. Todo el mundo me llama por mi nombre y a mí me gusta así. ¿No puedes hacer como Yamamoto?_

_Aunque el Vongola no había hecho la pregunta con malicia o segundas intenciones, la mención del guardián de la lluvia provocó un efecto inmediato en Gokudera._

_-¡Está bien, si es lo que desea, no volveré a llamarle así! –Tsuna se sobresalto ante el repentino juramente, pero sonrío contento por la inesperada eficacia de su petición. No había creído posible convencerle tan pronto -¡No seré menos que el idiota del beisbol! A partir de ahora le llamaré por su nombre, Décimo._

_Tsuna se llevó una mano a la frente mientras Gokudera le sonreía inocentemente. Se preguntó como una persona tan inteligente podía ser tan estúpida. _

_¿Eso era todo lo que significaba para él? ¿Solo era el décimo? Parecía que sí, si no a esas alturas de la relación ya tendría la suficiente confianza para tutearlo o llamarlo por su nombre de pila. _

Tsuna no iba a permitir a su pareja continuar con la ropa puesta mucho más tiempo, por eso comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón con manos temblorosas por la excitación. Al propio Gokudera la ropa le molestaba horrores desde hacía un rato, así que dejó de besarle el torso al castaño por un momento para quitarse los pantalones y la camisa más rápido aún de lo que había desvestido a Tsuna, volviendo después a su anterior tarea con devoción.

A ambos les empezaba a costar mucho trabajo respirar, hablar o incluso pensar con coherencia. Tsuna notó como su corazón daba un brinco de anticipación al sentir a Gokudera bajarle la ropa interior, con la nariz casi rozando su miembro.

El italiano hundió la cabeza entre las piernas del castaño y éste soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. Agradeció mentalmente que no hubiera nadie en casa para escuchar, no solo por el grito que se le acababa de escapar, si no también para poder seguir elevando la voz con libertad al sentir como una lengua húmeda recorría su miembro. Además, cuanto más jadeaba o demostraba lo mucho que le gustaba, más se animaba el italiano con su trabajo. En esas condiciones era imposible guardar silencio.

-Gokudera… -le llamó Tsuna con voz ronca y el aludido alzó la vista para mirarle a los ojos, sin soltar lo que tenía entre las manos. Si el japonés pensaba que no podía excitarse más de lo que estaba, el escalofrío que lo recorrió de arriba abajo le demostró que una vez más se equivocaba.

El castaño se apartó un poco de su compañero, pero solo para dejarse caer en la cama, en una clara invitación. Gokudera se sentó a su lado, dócil como un cachorro. Tsuna se subió a su regazo, sujetándole el rostro entre las manos, para besarle una vez más. Antes de comenzar a quitarle la ropa interior.

-Te quiero –le susurró al oído.

-Décimo… yo le amo.

¿Al Décimo o a Tsuna? ¿Eran la misma persona? ¿Lo eran al menos a ojos del guardián? ¿Estaba a punto de hacerle el amor al muchacho torpe y asustadizo que había conocido cuando llegó Namimori o al jefe de la mafia que él había creído ver?

"Si no se lo preguntas, solo te espera una vida llena dudas e inseguridades",había dicho Reborn. Él también lo sabía, pero no quería preguntarlo. Le era muy difícil pensar que alguien pudiera quererle tal como era, patoso, tímido, endeble, cobarde, sin ninguna habilidad que mereciera la pena mencionar.

Todo vino a su mente: la conversación con Reborn aquella mañana, sus intentos por conseguir que el chico le tratara con más familiaridad, la primera vez que se besaron y como había sentido la necesidad de hacer que Gokudera fuera suyo, solo suyo y de nadie más, ni siquiera del "Décimo".

Repentinamente, Tsuna empujó al italiano hasta dejarlo tumbado en la cama. El mayor abrió los ojos de sorpresa ante su acción, pero no se quejó. Aun así, su sonrisa se evaporó al ver la expresión seria de su pareja.

No conocer los verdaderos sentimientos de la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo le estaba matando. Reborn había tenido razón, no iba a poder vivir tranquilo hasta aclarar sus dudas y no debería tener miedo de preguntar a Gokudera. Al fin y al cabo, si le amaba con su mal carácter y con su actitud posesiva, sus torpezas, sus celos y todas su manías, él también podía amarle tal y como era.

-Di mi nombre –pidió con firmeza. Gokudera se puso aun más nervioso –. Quiero que digas mi _verdadero _nombre.

El guardián no parecía entender el porqué de la petición ni de la actitud de Tsuna. Pero no tardó en ver que el extraño comportamiento del Vongola y la preocupación que mostraba desde hacía un tiempo estaban relacionadas. Porque por suerte Gokudera sí había aprendido a desentrañar emociones ajenas, o al menos las del chico que estaba encima de él, y por fin parecía entender qué le preocupaba. Lo que le estaba pidiendo no era exactamente una prueba de amor, pero sí algo parecido.

-Tsuna –dijo en voz baja, pronunciándolo como si la palabra pudiera romperse al salir de su boca.

Y el chico sonrió complacido y aliviado, tan ligero de repente que se sentía como si pudiera salir de sí mismo, antes de besarle con la misma intensidad que antes, como si nada hubiera pasado. Se sentía tan dichoso que no le importaba si no volvía a llamarle por su nombre nunca más, en ese momento tenía totalmente claro que Gokudera le amaba a él, en todas y cada una de sus facetas.

* * *

_Como parece que Katekyo Hitman Reborn se ha añadido a la lista de mis malsanas obsesiones y que el 5927 se ha metido en mi corazón con fuerza, le tenía que dedicar un fic a la pareja aunque me costara la vida. _

_Pero esa no es la única razón, lo cierto es que hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cierta persona (ejem, A-chan, ejem) no me avisó de su cumpleaños y no le escribí nada como regalo (tampoco podía porque estaba de exámenes, pero no me voy a echar piedras sobre mi propio tejado). Ha pasado el tiempo y creo que cambio regalo de cumpleaños por fic de su OTP._

_Gracias por leer y por el review. Sí, porque sé que todas vais a dejar review como buenas chicas._


End file.
